First Mission
by Sarabee
Summary: Oneshot, and my first fic. Yuffie's joined the Turks, and this...is her first mission as one of them. Yes, I know the title's bad.


**Author Note : **This... just sorta appeared out of nowhere in my mind. I think it was something to do with the fact that I have a slight obsession with the Turks, and Reno's really fun to write. I've had it written ages - I actually handed in a version of it as my English original writing coursework back in May - but I've never quite dared put it up here. Please excuse the rubbish title, I can never think of titles for _anything._

On with the fic!

* * *

Yuffie walked down the corridor, listening to her footsteps echo. She'd never quite got the hang of being silent. Not like it mattered now. She knew there was one other person in the building, and he knew she was there too. Unfortunately for her, he had stealth down to an art. Even with her training, he could be right behind her before she'd realise. 

Were those footsteps she could hear behind her? She stopped and turned. Nothing. She mentally kicked herself for being so jumpy. She carried on until she came to a door. Was it this one she was meant to go in, or the next? She'd forgotten Elena's instructions already. Her first mission with the Turks, and, unusually for Yuffie - although unsurprisingly, as well, under the circumstances - she was a bag of nerves. If she messed this up, the blonde woman wouldn't be happy. All the work Elena and Rude had put in, wasted because the rookie had screwed up.

_No pressure, huh?_ _It's not as if this is really important, anyway. _She smiled slightly as she went into the room. If this was right, there should be a gun in here somewhere...Ah! There! She picked up the gun and made a face as she inspected it. Not her ideal weapon, but her usual choice hadn't been an option.

She left the room and stopped to remember what to do next. '_Get inside and go to the seventh floor.'_ She recalled Elena's instructions. '_First door you come to, go in. You'll find a gun. Next...'_ What was next? _Next, go to room 709. Eight doors from the room with the gun. In there is the information you need. Filing cabinet, second drawer down, with the code AF2C91 on the top. Please don't mess this up.' _She'd responded with a mock salute and a "Yes sir!" to annoy the blonde. Reno had been right when he'd said Elena was channelling Tseng's spirit... Although Yuffie hadn't really known Tseng...And that comment had earned the redhead a whack round the head..._Whatever. Just get on with it._

704...706...709. Yuffie stared at the door for a second, as if to make sure that it was the right one. She went in, knowing that if there would be any trouble, it'd be here. It shouldn't be a problem - she HAD been in AVALANCHE, had fought Sephiroth and won, after all - but she was still new to the way the Turks operated. _What kind of stupid 'mission' is this, anyway?_

The room was empty. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, feeling slightly stupid.

_Since when did I get nervous?_ She crossed the room to the filing cabinet, and after a few minutes found the file she was looking for. She turned to leave...

...And found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. _Hell,_ she thought, hand going to her own weapon. A slight head shake from the man holding the gun and a familiar smirk caused her to stop. _Oh ...Wait! _

She remembered something Rude had taught her the other day. A move apparently guaranteed to unarm _anyone_, before they knew what was going on. _Thank you Rude!_ She thought as the gun clattered to the floor and green eyes widened in surprise. _No more bald comments, I promise._ It was only a second, though, before his surprise had vanished and the redhead was smirking again.

_Oh, gawd... Forgot he has more than one weapon..._

He had another gun, this time aimed at her chest. They were stood so close, he couldn't miss. He pulled the trigger. Everything went black...

* * *

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" 

"You cheated!" Yuffie threw the controller down and folded her arms across her chest, obviously sulking.

"Not my fault if you're bad at this." Reno grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"So? I'd be better if you didn't keep cheating."

"One thing to remember, _princess. _Turks never play fair if they can help it. That goes for real life and in games. I'm just... making it more realistic."

"First, DON'T call me princess! Second, what do you mean, more realistic? It's as realistic as it can GET! It's the training program, for crying out loud!"

"Well, what should I call you, then? She'll always be Rookie," he threw an arm out to indicate Elena, sat at a computer nearby. "And Rude's... Doesn't matter." He trailed off, seeing Rude look over, clearly (even with the sunglasses) glaring at him.

Elena looked up from the report she'd been attempting to write, and took in the scene in front of her. A controller on the opposite side of the room from the person who'd been using it... A Wutain girl, clearly sulking - probably the one who had thrown the controller...And a smug-looking redhead. "He beat you? Even after me and Rude helped you?"

"Wait...You had help, and I still beat you? Man, you ARE bad at this. Although... She IS pretty useless at this as well. She'd never have gotten promoted if the boss went by this thing."

"Hey!" Both females glared at him. Had he been anyone else, he'd have burst into flames right there. But, being Reno, and thus immune to Death Glares, he didn't. He merely grinned in reply and spun around in his swivel chair.

"I'm going. Not coming back until he changes his attitude." Yuffie got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

"So you've quit, then!" Reno shouted after her. The door opened. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the redhead, then slammed the door shut again.

"She loves me really," he remarked, apparently to thin air, idly swinging his chair from side to side.

"Keep telling yourself that." Elena looked back at the report on her screen. Judging that it was nearly finished, she decided to pick up where Yuffie had left off. Except hopefully with less arguing. "I'm nearly done. Want to play?" She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Stop thinking like that. You have a filthy mind."

"Can't help it, it's who I am."

"Unfortunately."

"If you keep providing chances for me to twist what you're saying, I'm not gonna ignore them, am I?

"If that's what you call fun…"

"Actually, what I call fun is– "

Elena turned round to look at Rude, the only member of the Turks she considered sane - other than herself, and she wasn't even sure about that anymore. "How have you managed to work with him for so long without killing him?"

"Just lucky. Been close to it a few times though." Rude had found out quickly that the best thing to when Reno and Yuffie got started was to ignore them. Yuffie was like a younger, more irritating Elena.

"You know you don't mean that." Reno said. Rude raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Oh really?_

"_Any_way," Elena interrupted, before yet another bout of bickering escalated into something bigger. "Reno, I swear, I_ will _beat you this time."

"Yeah right!" Reno grinned. "Let the battle commence!"

Elena sighed, and, unseen behind his sunglasses, Rude rolled his eyes.

"You play way too many video games..."

/ end /

* * *

This is possibly the first fic I've ever actually finished, so I'm not expecting it to be that good. I like how Reno turned out, for some reason. I have a nagging feeling that I didn't get Elena quite right. I think she turned out acting about fifteen. 

Anyway, review please!


End file.
